The Merill Family
by DrazTiik X
Summary: It's been five years since Timothy was born and things are starting to look good for the Merill Family. Ace never would've thought of himself as a dad let alone a married man.


**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Daren groaned as she rolled on her side from her back. She squinted her closed eyes before slowly opening her eyes. She saw a shirtless Ace who stared at her. Ace had woken up an hour ago and decided not to move. He knew today was a special day for Daren and he wanted to watch her while she slept.

Daren furrowed her eyebrows together yet slightly smiled. She sat up and rested her back against the headboard. She motioned for Ace to mover closer to her and lie his head down on her lap. Ace too had smiled and rested his head on his girlfriend's lap. "Happy birthday Dee." Daren chuckled a little and began to stoke Ace's hair. "Thanks, John...God...I can't believe I'm twenty-three. John you're getting old!" Daren laughed some more and kissed Ace on his cheek. "Wow...And Timothy is getting old too. She's frickin' five! I can't believe she starts kindergarten tomorrow." Ace smiled and sat up. "And if not mistaking you have your first teaching job tomorrow. You're a first grade teacher. I can't believe it." Ace somewhat congratulated Daren. Daren smiled. "It's crazy."

Ace set up and looked at Daren. He sat next to her before grabbing Daren's hips and shifting her over onto his lap. He began to kiss her passionately all the while his hands roamed her body. Darren moaned into the kiss which earned a smile from Ace. "We gonna do it?" Ace asked the second Darren pulled away from him. Darren nodded quickly as she bit her lip.

Suddenly the door opened and a small, beautiful little girl popped out. Her huge hazel eyes drew you into her and you could stare for hours like Daren. She had long brown and blonde hair that she too picked up from Daren. But oh she had a personality like Ace. She was stubborn as hell and always tried to prove she was tough.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She asked innocently. "I couldn't sleep...and I wanted to tell mama happy birthday. Happy birthday mama."

Daren smiled at her little girl. She was five already and already so smart. "Thank you, Timothy."

"Come on and get in the bed with you and your mommy." Ace insisted to his little girl who smiled and hopped into their king size bed. Daren quickly rolled of Ace as Timothy had reached the bed. Ace pulled his daughter into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you guys." Both Daren and Timothy and giggle before answering in unison, "We love you, too."

**LATER THAT DAY**

The doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house. Ace, Daren, and Timothy sat on the couch watching reruns of Tom and Jerry. Daren then quickly got up to answer the door. She opened it only to see, Charlie, Billy, Chris, Gordie, Eyeball, Melissa and Eyeball's son Evan who was now ten. Her hazel eyes gleamed at her family. "Hey guys!" She greeted them happily.

"Happy Birthday." Charlie said first and hugged her. "Thanks." Daren whispered.

"Hey, baby girl." Billy started. "Happy birthday." Daren smiled. "Thanks, Billy."

"Gordonnnn." She dragged out when she saw Gordie. "Happy Birthday." He kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday Auntie Ren!" Evan shouted happily. "Yeah, happy birthday." Melissa added on with a smile. Daren hugged them both and thanked them. They all moved inside the house and Chris and Eyeball only stood before Daren. Daren smiled big as she saw her big brothers. "It's been a long time since we seen each other."

Eyeball nodded. "Yeah it has."

"How ya been?" Chris asked a little uncomfortable.

Daren sucked her teeth. "Shut the hell up. I know you guys wanna go drink beers in the back and just get drunk." Daren giggled when she saw her brothers nod quickly. "Well good because I bought beers yesterday. Come on." She led her older brothers into her house, towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got out a six pack of beers. "John!" Daren called from the kitchen. "Ritchie, Chris and I are out on the deck, k?" She smiled and led her brothers toward the deck. She opened the door and the siblings stepped out onto the deck. They sat in the chairs that was already out there.

The siblings all cracked open their beers at the same time, all taking a sip.

"Things really have changed." Daren whispered loud enough for her brothers to hear.

Chris nodded. "It really has. We haven't been able to talk."

"Yeah." Eyeball added.

Then an uncomfortable silence wavered between them. They all drunk both of their beers in silence before they all got up to go back inside.

"Hey, Daren..." Billy called. She bounced her eyebrow and walked away from the door to sit on the couch where everyone was. Her brothers followed behind her. Daren sat beside Billy. "What ever happened to that boy? Jake? You know after Charlie and I beat him up." Daren stared at Billy for a little while before muttering, "Nothing. You guys just hospitalized him for two weeks for coming to my dad's house to give me my books. That's it. He has daughter and that's it."

"Uncle Billy, who is Jake?" Timothy asked sweetly to her uncle. Billy looked down at her. "Well Jake is this mean, nasty man who tried to hurt your mommy when you were a baby. But Uncle Billy and Uncle Charlie wasn't gonna let that happen. That would've been bad."

Everyone except Evan and Timothy began laughing because everyone knew that wasn't the actual case.

"Evan and Timmy...why don't you guys go outside? It's a nice day." Daren suggested. The cousins smiled widely and nodded before running toward the door. Daren stood up and followed them toward the door. "Come on guys." She yelled from the door. Everyone got off the couch and walked outside.

Everyone watched Evan and Timothy play with each other with smiles on their faces.

"You guys wanna play a game?" Charlie suggested.

"Dude we're not smoking or drinking in front of our kids." Ace said with a shake of his head. They all stared at Ace as if he was insane because even after all of the years he's been with Daren no one could still believe it.

"Daren...is that you?" A voice called from the sidewalk. Everyone turned their attention to the man standing on the sidewalk holding a little girl's hand.

"Jake?"

**(A/N: Horrible chapter I know! I'm sorry it took me so long to publish my story! Family tragedy and school really don't mix well. Anyways I changed the rating to T. If you want the rated M story review and I'll make a new story where it's just the rated M parts. I hope you guys like it! Oh and fyi...this is before what happened in the last chapter of The Way of a Big Brother. That won't come til later in the story. So I skipped ahead in the last story but this this is before what happened in the last chapter. Bleh! ENJOY!)**


End file.
